Orange and Gaming Gals: Human Blonde and Blue Alien
by Miledman2
Summary: With the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto has found and rescued an otherworldly woman from a facility, they spent time with each other, their time would bloom into something more. This time it is a shorter story for reasons at the end, but I hope my readers will enjoy none the less, Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto nor Mass Effect. Warning: Contains Lemons.


**~ Hello ya'll, finally, I got this idea out that i have been inspired to make, it is base viral video and real world event that was going on with that one person running like Naruto at Area 51, wanted to do this before it died down.**

**~ Anyway, here is the newest story for the "Orange and Gaming Gals", where Naruto came into contact with the famous female alien Liara T'Soni from Mass Effect.**

**~ Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor brands to either franchises of Naruto and Mass Effect verses as they blelong to Kishimoto and EA.**

**~ Warning: this story contains explicit content which is not intended for minors, please do not read if you find it concerning to yourself, it contains Lemon, smut, adult content & Language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**~ Now, onto the story, Sit Back, Relax and Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometime has passed since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto has been hailed as a hero from many people. But as time passed by and the people started to rebuild their lives, there are some places that seem too cold out some old dark secrets. We're in a deep underground facility reveal some startling truth that there is a group of scientist at work trying to study extraterrestrial life.

Seeing as Kaguya was from another world as well, it wouldn't be surprising if other extra terrestrial visitors came to earth as well. This came to light when Kakashi Hatake became Hokage and the intelligence revealed this. The next thing to happen was for Kakashi and a hand picked team to go in and raid the facility, and unsurprisingly, Naruto Uzumaki joined in as well.

There had been much fighting and struggle, but thanks to the team work of the Leaf, the facility was seized. But unexpectedly, Naruto has came out of that fight with an unexpected guess. While raiding through the facility, he found one of the aliens, and this one was a sight to behold. She looked like a human, but was entirely lightish blue colored skin with blurry white freckles around her body, her head has possess semi-flexible, cartilage-based scalp-crests that grow into shape. She has enchanting light blue eyes as well, something Naruto found oddly attracted to.

With the battle over, Naruto rescued the Alien woman, Kakashi then gave Naruto permission to look after this woman. When the alien woman came to, she revealed her name to her rescuer, Liara T'Soni, and she is an Asari researcher.

(2 Weeks Later)

It was early at night at Naruto's apartment, with Naruto just coming back from a mission, he shouted by the door "Liara? I'm home!" Liara then replied "In the kitchen! Just making dinner for us." Naruto then started to walk towards the kitchen as he smelled and added "Mmm, that smells delicious, looking forward to eat-".

He was stopped for a moment when he saw an incredible sight, Liara, who was cooking Ramen was wearing an apron and a transparent thong. Naruto could not register why she would wear that when she usually where standard clothing every day.

Liara turned to see Naruto and asked if everything is alright, which only gave Naruto more of a show with her blue side-boob showing off with her apron. Naruto then squeezed his legs together to try and stop any unintended wood to form in his pants.

Naruto then replied "Yeah, it's just that, why are you wearing that?" Liara replied while unconcerned for her appearance replied "It's because I didn't have any normal clothing left so I had to wear this for the time being."

Naruto nearly had a nosebleed, but then Naruto said "Oh, I see, well I guess I will get comfortable and comeback for dinner then." As he left, Liara gave him a soft smile.

After a few moments, both of them sat down at the dinner table, eating their ramen which Naruto then started to talk "So, have you heard anything from your people yet?" Liara replied with "No, it is difficult to get communications working for deep space distance."

Naruto then said "Oh, sorry, I know what it is like, to be lonely, away from your friends." Liara smiled as she replied "But I am not alone, because I have you as a friend." Naruto smiled back and replied "Thanks." And Liara added "And even more."

Naruto was a bit confused by that statement as Liara stood up and started to walk to the other side of the table where he was. Naruto started getting nervous again as to how she looked in her attire, he then asked "What are you doing."

Liara then looked down to him with a smile and replied "Naruto, I find you both attractive and worthy, so it is only right that I give you the greatest gift in life." Naruto was a bit confused as he postulated further by saying "Which is?"

Liara then caressed his face with her hand and replied "Copulating." Naruto was frozen for a moment before he became shocked and replied "You mean sex?!" She chuckled as she replied "Well, I believe what you earthlings call "making love", which is for the purpose of reproduction, and I wish that for us."

Naruto was completely flabbergasted by this announcement, he could not believe what he is hearing. He replied "I, I mean I am flattered, but are we even compatible with use being two different species?" Liara replied "Yes, we are, or at least, my species biology allowed us to reproduce with any gender or species, we are all female by your standard understanding."

Naruto then said "Wow, well, I mean, is there any sort of process that needs to be done or, I don't want to make you think it is purely physical." Liara chuckled a bit and appreciated his compassion and replied "Don't worry, all you need to do, is relax, get us comfortable, and I can do the rest." Naruto then replied "OK", then thought "Wow, I never realized this is how I would lose my virginity."

(Lemon Scene)

Liara then cupped Naruto's face with both her hands, and slowly, she leaned down, both tilting their heads and their soft, warm lips mashed against each other in a passionate kiss. He could not believe it, he is actually kissing someone who is from another planet!

Their warm lips melded (FORESHADOWING), able to press and rub against each other. Their Mouths would then open, so their tongues would meet and greet each other in an epic tongue battle.

Naruto's face was flustering with intense hormonal heat, with experiencing what it is like kissing an actual alien. And he is to be honest, loving it, their saliva were mixing as their tongues twisted and turned each time.

While that was going on, Liara brought one of her hands down to his crotch, there she felt his manhood starting to stiffen to great delight. She was liking what she was feeling, like some living thing that was as hard as stone.

She then took her lips away from his, he was confused for a moment before Liara smiled and said "Don't worry, I intend to make sure you feel good too, for when we get to the main part." Naruto then said "Alright, lead the way then, and I will follow."

Liara smiled some more as she then guided Naruto into the bedroom, he was still excited as hell as he was curious as to what she intends to do next. She already stripped away with her apron, showing off her feminine, slim and curvy form. One that was blue from head to two, her not overly curvy but still noticeable, with her breasts of substantial size, medium at best. As he was staring in aw of her, She took away Naruto's shirt revealing his muscular form. As he turned his back to the bed, Liara pushed him down.

Naruto then looked down to see Liara kneeling down between his legs, she then worked her way with his pant's zipper, and then pulled them down. When she did, his member broke free, she was completely taken back, she then said "Wow, Naruto, you are just so big? is this considered best on your work?" Naruto then replied "Well, why don't you give it a try and see for yourself."

Liara then licked her lips as she then lick up and down on his pole, it was rather long, around 9-10 inches at best, it has a funky flavor, but it was nothing that Liara could not handle. She then licked around the head before she then started taking his member deep down her throat, Naruto was moaning and groaning the entire time she was sucking him off.

It was rather large as it caused her throat to stretch out, and she gagged a little bit, but then she managed to get over her gagging as she started to breath through her nose. And then she started to bobble her head up and down, Naruto continued to moan out loud as he then placed his hand on her blue, smooth head to help steady her.

As she had one hand on his shaft, she had the other reaching down, as her womanhood started to get drenched in the ecstasy that is the blowjob she gave. Her fingers going in and out of her folds, her pre-cum was seeping out, while Naruto's member was doing the same thing, giving her new flavors.

They have been going at it for a while now, with Liara's head bobbling faster and faster, Naruto increased his gasping rate as he getting close to his release, he even stated "Liara, I can't hold it anymore!" And with one more deep plunge, his member went deep into her throat as his member spasmed before releasing the first turret of his essence.

Liara's eyes widened for a moment before rolling back into her skull as she felt rope after rope of his semen enter her belly, it was like a meal she was having, even some of it leaked out from the side of her mouth. She even climaxed as well with her womanhood, staining her panties.

This lasted a full minute, as when Naruto's and Liara's climaxes died down, she then pulled away from his member in a pop like sound, she was breathing heavily as it was a big thing to take. Naruto's head rested back on the bead as he said "Wow, Liara, you are amazing!" Liara then said as she got up to straddle him "Trust me Naruto, we have only begun."

Naruto looked up and leaned up where they were now holding each other close, with Liara taking off and tossing her undies to the floor, his muscular chest against her supple blue breasts. Liara then said as the two started at each other romantically "It is time my love."

Naruto was surprised to call him her "Love" as he then replied "Time for what?" Liara then said "For you to experience what I experience, and I you, to become one, to '_Meld_'." Naruto then asked "What is meld?" Liara smiled as she replied "I'll show you, just relax."

As he did that, Liara became silent for a moment with closed eyes, and the next thing that happened, her eyes suddenly turned black, Naruto's mind started to race as all sorts of feelings are starting to overwhelm him, and the last thing he heard before he became lost was "Embrace Eternity". And the next thing that happened, he was in some quasi-realm of blue and dark, as he was still holding onto Liara as both of them were just floating there in a void, naked.

However this void felt good, pleasure, and wanting them to do more, where they would then embrace each other in a kiss, this time their arms and legs are rubbing extra against each other. It was like nothing before, somehow this 'Melding' was making their every thoughts, feelings and emotions one with each other, Naruto was utterly on cloud nine.

while still floating in the void, they could feel each and every caress and kiss stimulating more than just physical sensation, it is as if the feeling of the mind became more realistic and objective than pure subjective. However, somehow, their mind world did not make them totally absent from the physical world around them, they would then fall together onto the bed still holding and kissing each other.

The next thing that happened was that they both separated from their lips, they looked into each other's eyes with passion and understanding, and they knew what they wanted to happen next. Naruto then opened up Liara's legs a bit, then grabbed a hold of his member, and slowly rubbed against her wet, blue womanhood, this was causing her to moan and fidget in anticipation.

And then Liara could not wait any longer and told Naruto to come into her, Naruto then obliged, he then pressed his hips forward and then the next instant, he was all the way inside her. Liara gasped out loud, with her arms and legs wrapping around his naked physical and mental form, his member was stretching out her womanhood to a great degree.

At a moment of pause,Naruto let her get adjusted to the size of her partner, while that was happening, it is as if each sensational spike was being shared between the two, so the two know exactly what they were feeling, and they would not need to worry if they do not know if they were hurting the other, do to physically speaking was required as they know their every thoughts, that is the benefit of "Melding".

Now that a moment's passed, Naruto then started to thrust his member into her slowly but surely, his balls slapping against her buttcrack as they were escalating the rate their pistoning were going. Liara continued to hold Naruto close to her, where her arms would move from his broad back to his steely buns, she would grasp them as tightly as possible so as to have Naruto remain in her.

His member would continue to poke at her cervix, the place of which a human female's womb would be to receive a man's seed to get pregnant, Naruto would not know as to how their climax would effect each other biologically or if she would get pregnant that way. However, that did not stop them from feeling good and making love to each other, but even when those concerns were present, they were quelled in the melding as they know know their every thought, Liara would tell them it is fine.

Moments passed during their sessions, the thrusting and pleasure was building each time, until finally, they would reach their apex, the climax that they have been waiting for, they knew it was coming, and they were prepared to receive each other's love. And after a few more thrusts, they both then let go and climaxed at the same time, the both of them yelled out loud and held each other tighter than before as they would feel their releases, both physically and psychologically.

In the world of the void they were in, the calm sea that is their neurons flowing around, started to light up, as if there were fireworks all around them, as Liara's womanhood released her love juices around his member while his member filled up her special room (whatever that is for Asari biology), they were just frozen in place for quite a bit.

They have been releasing their essence for a full minute, and after that, their climax finally died down, and with that, the melding was complete, and the mental world that they have been in turned to black. And with it, they have fallen into unconsciousness, in a state of post coital blissful sleep, but not before they would look to each other physically one more time with passion, before they lightly kissed each other, and then the calm dark of the night and fatigue took them.

(Next morning)

The illuminating rays of the morning sunlight broke pass the window of the bedroom in Naruto's apartment, they hit Naruto's face, which irritated him to have him awaken from his joyous slumber. when he awoke, he found himself on his back, naked, his sheets covering half of his body, but what made it much more pleasant for him is the lovely otherworlder resting, curled up to his side, her arm draped a crossed his chest, her lovely face brightened his day more than the sunlight did.

Naruto smiled as he had one of his arms wrapped around her naked blue form, this caused her to gracefully awaken herself, she then turned to Naruto, looking up with a small smile. She then said "Hello Naruto." Naruto smiled back as he replied "Hello Liara." She then shuffled her naked blue form to match the same height as he was sitting down, she then moved a hand to his face, caressing it.

She could sense his bit of worry as she asked "What is wrong?" Naruto then paused for a moment to gather what he would say, he then managed to reply "It's just that, I do not know if what I did was a good call or not, but when I came in you, I hope I did not make a mistake." Liara smiled as she replied "Do not worry, my species reproductive system does not work like that." Naruto was relieved for a moment before she added "What we do is provide two copies of our own genes to our offspring, one of which is passed on unaltered. the second set is altered through melding, and our children are always Asari, regardless or sex or species."

Naruto was a bit surprised and nervous as he then bowed his head and responded impulsively "I am sorry for what I have done! I did not know how it worked or if there were any need for protection, I just, I am an idiot!" Liara was surprised by his words and just chuckled and lifted his head, she responds with "There is nothing to be sorry about, this was my choice, I wish for my child to be with you, and she will be loved." Naruto calmed down for a moment and then in a bit of surprise, made a request "Well, if you wanted a child, then, may I be there, to be her father, despite her being pure Asari, I never had the luxury of being raised by parents, but I want to be there for your child"

Liara was surprised again, his words continue to surprise her, and then she responds with tears of joy and replied "Yes, yes you may, she would be fond to have you as her father!" they then celebrated this news with embracing their still naked forms in love, and the two then looked into each other's and they said to each other "I love you!" they then kissed passionately in response, they spent the entire day at his apartment doing nothing but making love.

(Years later)

Naruto had become Hokage, though there was some surprise as to him taking an actual alien as his wife, and her child as his daughter, but nothing to make a deal with as they became rather chilled to the idea. Liara would then give birth to her daughter, who she and Naruto named Naira Uzumaki. And like what Liara, she has no traits to that of Naira's human father, but Naruto still loves her as his own. They would live in their own house, Naira started her time in the Shinobi Academy, Liara continued to learn and appreciate humanities culture, she enjoyed her new life as wife. Naruto hoped that their relationship would spark a new union with his species and the Asari, a new way of living on earth, to expand their friendship across the vastness of space itself.

* * *

**~ And that's that like or leave a review if you enjoyed the story. reviews are of help to give me reason to keep writing.**

**~ I apologize for the lack of story and lemon in this part this time, as I wanted to get this done as soon as possible for the new meme going around with Area 51 Naruto Runner.**

**~ My next week is going to be hectic so trying to write stories is going to be difficult.**

**~ See ya'll next time, as usual, stay beautiful!**


End file.
